Felldah Squirrel the warrior
by celandinesquirrel
Summary: Felldoh and Celandine's daughter run away with Martin's daughter. NEW CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

Felldoh's daughter

Prologue

A few months after Felldoh's death, Celandine, his widow gave birth to twins daughters: Felldah Ravenoak (named after her father and her godmothers) and Rosa Broma (named after Rose of Noonvale and her godfather Brome).

Rosa was a beautiful squirell and she looked like her mom.She was proud of herself.

Felldah was a young tamboy female squirell.She looked like Felldoh and she was Barkjon's favourite granddaughter.

Celandine, their mother, loved them with all her heart and soul. She missed Felldoh too much.

Rosa and Felldah best friend was Robin of Noonvale . Robin was Martin and Rose's daughter. She was born by C-section when her mum was killed by bardrang.She lived with her uncle Brome of Noonvale and her cousins Celia and joanne.She dreamed of her dad, Martin the warrior.

Felldah dreamed of her dad, Felldoh Squirell.

End of prologue

REWIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Felldah and Felldoh

Noonvale

It's the evening . Felldah couldn's sleep.She thought to her father Felldoh. Felldah's wish was to meet her dad once in her life. But her dad was died before her birth.

Celandine saw that her daughter didn't sleep.

« Honey, are you sleeping?

-No mum said Felldah, I can't sleep.

-Your father, aren't you?

-Yes mommy said Felldah

-Okay. Listen to me honey. Daddy's name was Felldoh Squirell.He was Badrang's slave since he was an infant . His mom was died when he was four years old . Daddy was beaten by Badrang when

he was very young. He didn't forget it.

-How old were you when Daddy and you met?

-I were sixteen.Your daddy were nineteen replied Celandine.

-was he good-looking?

-Yes, he was replied Celandine with a sad smile, when I met him, he was escaped from Marshank with your uncle Brome. They asked us for help and we told them okay. When I saw your dad, I was

astonished by him. He had strong arms and I loved when he held me against him. One day, your dad

saved me from a Badrang's friend and we fell in love with each other. A few day after, I became his wife and we were very happy and one day, Ravenoak said me that I was pregnant.

-Was Daddy happy? asked Felldah

He was very happy said Celandine, he fainted and I remembered that keyla laughed and Brome was looking Keyla .

How Daddy died?

Daddy was killed by Badrang and his vermines before your birth.

Do you think that Dad loves Rose and me?

Yes said Celandine with a weak smile, now sleep my darling

yes mom replied Felldah, g'night mum.

Sweet dream my beloved Felldah said Celandine

When her mum left, Felldah said to herself

When I 'll a grown up squirell, I'll become a warrior as my daddy »

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 Robin and Felldah's famillies

Chapter 3

Felldah and Robin's famillies

Robin and Felldah were playing.

« Are you okay? Asked Robin

-No replied Felldah, Mum doesn't stop to worry about me.I eleven now and I'm not a kid! I want to go to Marshank for find my dad's grave

-Me too!I want to find my mom's grave. My father is maybe here too...

-I sorry Robin said Felldah, your mom is died and your dad is was missing.

-we'll leave Noonvale tomorrow said Robin.

-see you tomorrow girl

-See you tomorrow »

Robin lived in a little cottage with her uncle Brome and her little cousins Celia and Joanne. She was only six when her aunt died. Her uncle was very busy because he was the healer of Noonvale .

Robin was a tamboy mousemaid and she hated to be orphan. She missed very much her aunt Keyla so much. Aunt Keyla was a tomboy female too and she wasn't never worry about Robin and she spoiled her.

Robin looked like to her mother but she had her father's eyes . She had a beautiful smile as her mother and she was very nice but she could be very mad!

Her best friends were Rosa and Felldah Squirrel . Rosa and Felldah lived their mom Celandine and their grandfather Barkjon. Celandine was an overprotecting mother and she was an actress . She was only sixteen when she had Rosa and Felldah . When her husband died, she didn't want to eat and her father-in-law saved her from suicid. She wore always a yellow dress because it was the dress she worn when she met her beloved Felldoh.

Barkjon was an old squirrel . He was gentle with his daughter-in-law and he loved his granddaughters. He was devastated by Felldoh's death too . He looked after Celandine and her daughters because Celandine was depressive .

Rosa was a beautiful squirrelmaid . She looked like to her mother and she had a beautiful voice . She was proud of herself . She wore a purple dress and she had earring.

Felldah was taller and stronger than Rosa and she looked like to Felldoh and she wished to be as her

father.

End of chapter 2

REWIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Emma of Marshank

Chapter 4

Emma of Marshank

A young squirrel lived alone in Marshank's ruins . Her name was Emma of Marshank and she was an orphan. Emma wore a old dress and was rised by a vermine .

Emma was two when she became an orphan . Her father was killed and her mom gave up . She knew that her father was a tyran and she was happy that her father was killed .

Her mother ...

Emma wished to find her mother . She only knew her mother's name . Celandine Isolde . She knew her mom's husband was killed by her own father.

Emma was very sad because she lost her foster father was just died.

« Mom said Emma, I'll find you. I'll become your daughter and you'll become my mother »

Emma took javelins and knives and left Marshank .


	5. Chapter 5 Celandine

Chap 5

celandine's past

Celandine Isolde was born in a beautiful forest . Her mother, Marian, was a Roseship Player and Ravenoak's best friend. When Celandine was five years old, Marian died of illness and Ballaw and Ravenoak rised Celandine as their own child.

Celandine had a beautiful voice and she was beautiful herself.. Celandine was a very good actress.

She loved young males and flirted often.

But one day, Celandine was raped by Badrang the tyran and she had their daughter at fourteen. Young Emma was kidnapped by her father . Emma was a back furred baby squirrel and she wore a little blue dress when she was kidnapped.

2 years later, Celandine met Felldoh, a young slave. He was nineteen . Felldoh was very good-looking squirrel. He had strong arms and wanted to kill Badrang of his own paws. He had a father named Barkjon. Barkjon was old and very tired.

Celandine and Felldoh fell in love at the first sight. Felldoh saved Celandine from Clogg and they got married a few day later. Celandine became pregnant and Felldoh was very happy because he said that his child will born free of Badrang.

But Felldoh died and Celandine was a widow. She gave birth to Rosa and Felldah in Noonvale. Celandine was devastated by Felldoh's death. She didn't eat anything and she attempted to suicid. Barkjon saved Celandine and decided to live with her and her daughters. People called Celandine « Lady Squirrel » or « Celandine the beautiful actress ».

Her daughters were her life since Felldoh's death . She was overprotective toward them . She missed Emma too. She kept of her a little yellow dress made by Ravenoak .

Celandine kept Felldoh's clothes and javelins. She wore always her yellow dress because it was the dress which she wore when she met him.

Celandine was a very nice squirrel and she was loved by everyone especially by Brome...

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6 Celia's anger

Chap 6

Celia's anger

A/N: I know that Keyla is a male but in the cartoon in France, Keyla was named Celia and was a female.

Celia of Noonvale was mad . She was mad because Gauchee flirted wth her dad. Celia wouln't that her father marry her because of her mother Keyla .

Celia was very young when her mom died by giving birth to Joanne but she didn't forget her beloved mother.

Keyla was maybe an otter and Brome a mouse, they were in love . Celia was conceived during their wedding night . Brome was so happy as Keyla was pregnant . They wanted a daughter and Keyla wished name her daughter Celia after her mother who died while she was a slave .

Keyla gave birth to a daughter . This daughter was Celia . Keyla was a very good mother for her daughter and a very good auntie for her niece .

But Celia became pregnant again . She was very ill and tired . Brome was worried about his wife and

Gauchee said always that Keyla was going to died and Celandine slapped her . Gauchee's prediction came true: Keyla died by giving birth to twin daughters . One died as her mother . The other survived and Brome named her Joanne Keyla .

Celandine looked after her .

« Hi Celia! Said Gauchee

-Hi ugly woman replied Celia

Gauchee frowned.

- Don't speak like that.

- You aren't my mother ! Yelled Celia

-That's right said Gauchee, your mother was a filthy otter and I am a beautiful mousemaid.

- Look in the mirror !

-Your mom was a whore! Snapped Gauchee

Celia looked Gauchee and snapped the mousemaid ran away .

- Celia! Come back ! Yelled Gauchee »

Celia ran at Celandine's home . Celandine saw that Celia was crying and she said her: « Shh Celia. Aunt Celandine is here for you honey ». Celia slept into Celandine's arms

End of chapter 5

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7 : They missing!

Felldoh 's daughter

chapter 6

" No Celia, stay at home" . Celia wanted to follow Robin and Felldah."You are too young".

" But I want to go with you!" begged Celia."Please!" She smiled widely.

" Okay" replied Feldah " come on girls!"

Celia , Robin and Felldah left Noonvale . They took javelins at Barkjon's home and began their travel .

Brome got up . Joanne was spleeping peacefully in her little bed.He smiled at her and strocked her head.She looked like an angel.Celia wasn't in her room.Brome was surprised : Celia was lazy .

" Robin!" yelled Brome."Are you here?"

Robin wasn' here. He began to worried.He ran at Celandine's and knocked the door.

"Celandine!Open the door!Robin and Celia are missing!"

Celandine opened the door and saw Brome.

"What do you want Brome?" asked Celandine.

"Are Felldah and Rosa here?" asked Brome.

Celandine went yo her daughters' room and yelled.Felldah was missing too!

"Wake up Rosa" yelled Cellandine to her daughter.

" What do you want?" asked Rosa groggily.

"Your sister is missing!"

" What!" yelled Rosa.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8: Celandine

CHAP 8

Celandine and Brome were crying

"It's my fault"Brome cried."I promised to her! It's my fault!"

"Brome,"celandine saids softly "she is dead"

"I miss her so much!"Brome said.

"I know, I know"Celandine sighed.

A few moment later, Celandine and Brome met Ballaw, Barkjon, Rowanoak,Pallum, Grumm and Gauchee.Celandine was cold toward Gauchee.Barkjon was very worried because they were young especially Celia.Joanne slept in Rowanoak's strong arms and Rosa Broma was crying into Celandine's arms.

"Felldah took my weapon yesterday"Barkjon said.

"Little thief !"Gauchee muttered.

"Shut up Gauchee!"

Celandine wanted to punch her in her ugly face.

"Our priority is Celia"Barkjon said "she is too young.Robin and Felldah are 11 and they're strong.They have warrior's blood and they are too stubborn! But, they are very nice and cute."

Barkjon thought to Martin the warrior and his own son, Felldoh Squirrel.Gauchee saw that.

"Barkjon, your son was burried! He ws a lazy squirrel and..."

Celandine punched Gauchee in her face.She jumped on her and they began to fight.

"For Rose and Felldoh's sake, shut up!"Brome yelled

"If they come back, I'll punish them of my own paws!"

"You' arent their mother Gauchee,"Batkjon said.

"Of course,"Gauchee said nastily "Im not a filthy otter or a insane squirrel and I hadn't sex with a warrior!"

Rowanoak slapped Gauchee and said"you haven't a heart Gauchee! you're naughty!"

Celandine wanted to kill Gauchee at this time.She dared Insulted Keyla and Rose!

"I going to get them!"Celandine said

"Me too!"Grumm said.

"I'll go with Lady Celandine"Pallum said

"Are you sure?"Brome asked Celandine worriedly.

"Yes,Im sure,"Celandine replied,"Don't worry and stay with Joanne.She needs you."

"Yes, mylady"Brome replied.

Celandine kissed him on his cheek and he blushed.Rosa Broma hugged her mom.Celandine kissed her daughter

"I'll come back, my little sunshine.You know that Mommy loves you."

"Yes mommy"Rosa Broma replied sadly.She held thightly her mother.Celandine strocked her hairs.Barkjon hugged Celandine.

"Be safe my daughter"

"I will safe father"Celandine replied

Celandine hugged her daughter and left.Lady Squirrel, wiffe to Felldoh, was left.

"Come back, my sweet Celandine"Brome whispered


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

I don't own Redwall characters.Emma,Celia,Felda and Robin are mine

Fellda, Robin and Celia were laying on the floor in a forest. Celia who was 8, was sleeping peacefully.Robin smiled and stocked her cousin's head.

"She's cute"Felldh said.

"Yes,she is,"Robin replied with sadness;"She looks like her mother".

"You miss her, aren'tyou"Felldah asked her.

"yes,I miss her.She was very nice and she was my aunt.She was beautiful and she was never mad against me.She named me and she loved me.I love her.My uncle loved her so much.You has a mother and Aunt Celiandine is a very good mother".

"No, she isn't " Felldah replied.

"Shh...Listen!"Robin said

Felldah heard strange noises.

"What is it?"Robin asked

"I don't know!"Felldah replied

A black squirrelmaid jumped on Robin.Robin gave her kicks on her stomach and Felldah caught her.

"Let me alone thieves!"The squirrelmaid yelled.

"Who are you?"Robin asked

"I'm Emma of Marshank, daughter to a poor late fox!" Emma replied

"I'm Robin of Noonvale,"Robin replied"I'm daughter to Martin the Warrior and Rose of Noonvale".

"And you, who are you?"Emma asked to Felldah.

"Im Felldah Rowanoak Squirrel"Felldah replied"Daughter to Felldoh"

Celia woke up.

"Felldah,Robin, who is she?"

"Celia is my cousin"Robin introduced her to Emma."Celia,her name is Emma"

"Where do you from Emma?"Felldah asked.

"I'm from Marshank and I want to go in Redwall because my real mother live there now."

"What's Redwall?"Felldah asked

"It's an abbey and Martin the warrior live there"Emma replied

"We go with you Emma"Robin said.

a river flowed not far of them.Celia jumped on the river.She was swimming gracefully.

"Celia!Don't go in the river!"Robin yelled"You are going to drown yourself!"

Celia laughed at her cousin . Emma was worried too.

"Don't worry!"Felldah laughed"She has some blood of otter in her veins!"

Celia was eating something.

"What do you eating Celia?"Robin asked worriedly.

"Fishes!"Celia replied.

"Well, we found some food"Emma laughed.

Rewiew please!


	10. Chapter 11 Emma's memories

chapter 11

It was cold.Celia was shivering and Robin tried to warm her.

" Robin, can you sing for us, please ?" Felldah asked to her best friend

The young mousemaid smiled and she began to sing :

"Dancing bear, painted wings,

Things I almost remember

and a song someone sings

Once upon a december "

Emma remembered when she was three seasons old . She remembered Marshank and the stoat. The slaves and their pain.She remembered the weak squirrel and his son.

" Someone holds me safe and warm

horses prance through a silver storm

figures dancing gracefully ,

Across my memory "

She remembered the Furs and Freedom Fighter and the Roseship players. A tall hare, a badgermaid, two mices and a squirrelmaid.She saw the graceful Rose of Noonvale. She remember Keyla the otter and Brome of Noonvale the young healer.

" Some holds me safe and warm

horse prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory ... "

She remembered the stoat threw the mousemaid against the wall and her lover crying. She saw Felldoh 's death.

" Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember "

"And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December"

And Emma of Marshank remembered Celandine. Her mother ...

I dont own Redwall or Once opon a december.


	11. Chapter 12 Robin's discovery

chapter twelve

Robin had watched Emma since five minutes.The young mousemaid saw that Emma wasn't a normal squirrelmaid.She was taller than a squirrelmaid and she had not a bushy tail.She had ears pierced and a tatoo.

Robin of Noonvale understood.Emma was a vermin ! She wanted to wake Felldah but she knew that if she said to her, Felldah would kill Emma.

flashback

"If one day I find a vermin, I would kill it ! " Felldah said to Robin

" It's barbaric " Robin said

" No, they killed my father " Felldah replied

End of flashback

Emma woke up.

"Robin , are you okay ?" Emma asked

"You're a liar ! " Robin said . " you're not a squirrel ! "

Emma sighed.

" I already know it ".

" Who are you ?"

" I m only a young orphan.My father was barbaric and my mother was a selfish squirrelmaid.Mom had the choice.She kept me and was a slave or she gave me up and was free.She has chooses to be free.

" I m sorry " Robin said.

" My mother had left the Roseship players when she was very young to find her father.My father found her.She was so young..."

" Oh my god " Robin whispered.

"He raped her.She gave birth to me, the lovechild."Emma said.

"W...Who is y...your mother ? " Robin asked, very worried.

"My mother was Celandine Isolde Hazel.Lovechild of Mary Hazel."Emma replied.

Robin gasped.Celandine, Felldah's mother, was the mother of a vermin's child ! Emma, young hybrid, was the half-sister of Felldah Squirrel !

" When I was three seasons old, I saw a young mousemaid ; She was very beautifull but my father killed her " Emma told

She bust into sob.

" Are you a vermin ?" Robin asked softly.

"No, I'm a corsair" Emma replied.

Robin hugged Emma.The young maid was very sad.

"I promise to you Emma.Felldah will not know that ".

I don't own Redwall. I own Mary Hazel, Emma of Marshank, Robin of Noonvale and Felldah Squirrel.

I don't own Redwall. Mary, Emma, Robin and Felldah are mine.


	12. Chapter 13 Celia's song

chapter 13

Celia's song

I don't own Redwall.I own Celia, her grand-mother, Robin, Felldah, Emma and Celia's song

Robin didn't tell to Felldah.They continued their journey. Robin, Felldah and Emma didn't complain but Celia cried sometimes.Every night, she cried and Robin hugged her until the morning.

" She miss her mother " Robin said.

" It's not a reason for crying every night ! " Felldah yelled.

Robin was hot tempered.

" She is younger than us and we must be patient ! "

" Her mother is dead ! "

"Your father too ! "

"Don't speak like that of my father ! "

"Respect Celia's mom ! "

" Shut up ! "

" You don't deserve to have your mother ! "

" I don't care of my mother ! "

" Selfish ! "

" Stop ! " Emma yelled.

Felldah and Robin stopped and Celia began to sing :

" My name is Celia, daughter of a healer and a slave

Niece of the Laterose and cousin of Robin.

Grand-Daughter of Urran and Arryah and Celia.

I lived in my beautiful Noonvale.

Now alongside with my friends, I walk

Hear my voice Keyla and replied to my call.

Oh my Familly, be proud of your Celia

Oh my Cousin and you my friends, don't fight

For the sake of Keyla, Felldoh and Rose.

I know a young orphan maid named Emma

She has no familly but she has us.

I'm a hybrid but I don't care of that.

Robin is loved by Fuffle,

I am loved by a young male

Felldah is loved by someone

And Emma by her mother.

I'm Celia of Noonvale, my cousin is Robin of Noonvale

And my friends are Felldah Squirrel daughter of a pretty squirrelmaid

And Emma of Marshank, the young orphan.

And I love them "

Robin, Emma and Felldah applauded and hugged Celia.In the dark forest, an hooded beast was smiling.

Rewiew please !


	13. Chapter 13 Robin conforts Celia

chapter 13

I don't own Redwall . I own the songs

In the Dark Forest, Keyla was smiling.

_" The otter heard your call young Celia._

_Be careful and don't be scared_

_Keyla is with you and protect you_

_Make us be proud of you and don''t forget us."_

...

" What ? " Celia said.

" Are you okay Celia ? " Robin asked to her .

" Yes . But I heard someone " Celia replied .

" It's maybe a ghost " Emma teased.

" Or a witch " Robin said.

" No . I already heard this voice "

Celia didn 't say anything. She thought about her dad. He was her father but Gauchee...Gauchee wasn't bad . She was nice but she wasn't her mother.Celia was three seasons at this time. Five sesaons later , she forgot her mother's face.Celia wanted her mother and father . She wanted her grandparents Arryah and Urran . She missed Joanne and Tullgrew.

" Joanne don't cry " Robin said.

" I don't cry " Celia replied harshly.

Robin hugged her cousin . She knew that she missed Noonvale .

" Don' t cry " Robin sang.

_" My dear don't cry I m here with you._

_Look at the stars and hear their sing ._

_Heard Keyla 's call and replied._

_A forbidden love is your origin._

_In Marshank three pairs._

_One was them ._

_You was born in the beautiful Noonvale ._

_Your mother named you after the loyal Waterfall _

_Who was your late Granny._

_Make her be proud of you_

_I will always love you "_

Joanne slept. In the Dark Forest, the hooded best smiled.

" Good Robin _" ._

**rewiew please !**


	14. Chapter 14 The jerk

Chapter 14

I don't own Redwall

Dark Forest

The hoodest beast smiled . Her daughter was so sweet . She was proud of her .

Noonvale

Everyone was worried . Rosa-Broma always cried in her sleep , Rowanoak didn't sleep , Tullgrew thought of horrible things and Brome felt guilty.

One day , they were chatting and a squirrel opened the door . He seemed furious .

" Oh no " Trifoil sighed .

The furious squirrel was Celandine 's lover 3 months ago and he always knocked her . Rosa-Broma hid behind Ballaw .

" Where is the slut ? "

" Exuse me ? " Tullgrew said.

" I said where is the slut ? "

" Don't speak about Celandine like that ! " Trifoil yelled.

" Mydaughter-in-law goes where she want " Barkjon said. " She's free " .

" She's not your slave ! " Rosa-Broma yelled.

" Little b..."

He was interupted by Rowanoak's punch.

" Go away Jerk " Tullgrew spat to him.

Ballaw and Rowanoak kicked him out .

" He's really a jerk ! " Trifoil said.

" Yeah " Tullgrew replied.

" He Knocked Mom " Rosa-Broma cried.

...

In the Dark Forest, a squirrel wished he was alive to kill the squirrel who knocked his Celandine.

Rewiew please !


	15. Chapter 15 the illness

Chapter 15

I don't own Redwall. I own Emma of Marshank, Celandine's old lover, the old squirrel , Mary Hazel and Felldah and Rosa-Broma Squirrel.

Emma watched Felldah.The young squirrelmaid had scars on her back.

" Fellah, how you had these scars ?"She asked to Felldah.

Felldah didn't say anything . She looked at Emma.

" He knocked me." Felldah replied.

" Felldah, who knocked you ? " Emma asked.

" My _sweet_ mother...had a lover once.Rosa-Broma and me hated him.He was worse than a vermin and he was terrifying.He knocked my mother who was sick and my sister and me.My mother and my sister were coward because they obeyed him but I I rebelled.One day, he hurted my mother so much and she didn't move anymore then Brome the healer came because he heard her awful cry.Urrhan voh banished him."

Felldah cried in her half-sister's arms and Emma conforted her half-sister.Emma promised to herself that she would kill the squirrel who hurt her family so much.

**...**

In the gaw tribe , an old squirrel thought about his daughter.His only daughter. His and Mary's daughter.The young flower...His Celandine. She is twenty six seasons now and he only saw her when she was a dibbun.She looked so much to Mary Hazel, the young actress and his old lover.

**...**

Rosa-Broma felt weak and her grand-father stayed with her.Barkjon was worried about her too. He went out of the room and Trifoil came in the room.She caressed her soft headfur and she gasped : Rosa had fever !

Trifoil ran and she entered at Brome's.

" Brome ! Rosa had a terrible fever ! "Trifoil yelled.

They entered in Celandine's house and they went to Rosa-Broma.Brome put his paw on her forehead and moved back.

" Is it serious ? "

" Yes. " Brome replied to Trifoil.

They looked eachother then the young squirrelmaid.

**...**

In the Dark Forest, a father was worried about her daughter.


	16. Chapter 16 Emma is a murder

chapter 16

Emma murders Celandine's old lover

I don't own Redwall

After Felldah's tale, Emma was mad.The young maid had the same anger than her father.One night, Emma decided to go in Noonvale but she was lucky.Celandine's old love was here.Noiselessy,Emma approached her prey and jumps on him. The squirrel struggled and he looked up at Emma.

"Go away,Vermin! " The squirrel yelled.

" Vermin? " Emma said."I thought It was you the vermin."

" Who are you? I don't know you, filthy vermin."The squirrel spated.

Emma slapped him on his head.

" I'm Emma of Marshank."Emma replied with a sadistic smile."I'm half squirrel, half-stoat.I'm Badrang's daughter."

She lifted his chin.

" And you, scum?"

" Filthy bastard!" The squirrel spatted on Emma's face.

"Replie!" Emma said threatening.

" I'm Paris" he replied.

" Okay, I m Celandine's daughter."

" Oh Celandine?Yeah, she was a whore."

Mad, Emma kicked Paris in his stomach.He fell.Emma continued to beat him then she stabbed him and slit his throat.Emma beheaded him then.Yeah, Emma was maybe Celandine's daughter but she was Badrang's too.

rewiew please!


	17. Chapter 17 SAVE ROSA

chapter 15

Old Marie-Isolde thought about Tess.Why her? She was chosen.Mary-Isolde was blind but Jess read the letter.Celandine's letter to her daughter Rosa-Broma.

" My Dear Rosa-Broma,

I can't speak of the prophecy.It's horrible.

I can't believe that.We are in danger you, Emma and me.

My heart is sick. Your twin's death caused me many pains.

When Rose was dead, we were three : Brome, the poor Keyla and me.

We couldn't save her and she ...

We could save Robin but we were guilty.

The first to die was Keyla six seasons after.

Your twin, my dear Felldah, was the second.

Rosa, the prophecy told that a decendant of Brome would kill.

My god, he was hurted so much.

To beg the spell, three descendants have to combine the sacred things.

I love you, Mommy"

.


End file.
